


When He Forgot His Phone

by goresmores



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tumblr. </p><p>Prompt: If you're still taking requests, could you do a johndave fic, where John gets back to their shared apartment late after classes without notifying Dave, even though he normally would, but he forgot his phone at the apartment of something; and Dave has been internally freaking out over where John was, cause he's a lovestruck dork that's kinda possessive? Thank you! -Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Forgot His Phone

As if he wasn't worried enough already, the sun was sinking further in the sky, making it dark, paired only with the dark of the big grey clouds letting go of their heavy loads of water.

Basically, it's dark and raining and John's not back yet.

If he was staying late after class, he would have called or texted.

Checking his phone in case he just didn't hear it, Dave can confirm John has done neither of the two.

Did John even wear a jacket?

Oh God, he's going to get sick all because neither of them checked the weather report and John didn't wear a jacket (not to mention the other problem at hand; _John not freaking calling_ ).

No, even worse, despite the weather, he could get kidnapped! Maybe he's not calling because he dropped his phone in the shock of being grabbed when he wasn't expecting it, or because he couldn't keep his grip on it while be chloroformed! He doesn't even have a way to tell anyone...

What if some thug saw him and John just looks so innocent and easy to rob that they shanked him, stole what he had and made a run for it? His best bro could be lying on the pavement in the rain, bleeding out and wishing he ask someone weakly in his last moments before they were over, "Tell my dad and friends...I love them."

"He's a poor shota in a dog eat shota world, he doesn't deserve this."

After flicking off the weather outside (which had only gotten worse), Dave turned away from the window.

"Right, okay, Dave. Calm the fuck down and just call him already." Time to take action before he did something crazy.

Picking up his phone, he pushed the number one button. "Bless you speed dial."

It was ringing alright.

Ringing, not just straight into his ear, but also from the table near the door. Dave walked over to it, the familiar ringtone and caller ID showing he was calling.

John forgot his phone.

Dave mumbled something to himself about John being a forgetful assbutt and sat down on the couch.

He allowed himself to frown and frown he did.

"He'll get home fine, you're just overreacting, as usual." His inner Rose told him. Inner Jade wasn't doing much for him aside from the reminder that John can take care of himself and the rest was just her giggling about how cute it is that he was so worried.

Worried? Who's worried? Not Dave, that's for sure.

...

Yeah, he wasn't kidding himself either.

It was at this moment that heavy steps passed by the door, catching Dave's attention and then losing it.

But then the steps came back.

The door opened and in came John Egbert, soaking wet but smiling.

"Hey Dave! Sorry for not calling, but I forgot my phone. I hope you weren't too worried about me, you big baby."

"Pfft, 'worried'. Please, more like mildly concerned." Yep, cool as a cucumber with a peeler threateningly close to its cool looking cucumber bod.

John didn't seem to think otherwise, which meant he was looking pretty normal, but he didn't feel normal. Most people didn't always want to attack their best friend's face with kisses because it was just that stupid, adorable and God, Dave didn't think he had ever been more happy to see that face. (And thankfully, he wasn't seeing it during a coffin display either).

"Suuuure. You were totally worried about me. 'Oh Johnathan, wherefore art thou Johnathan?' And then you probably swooned. Aw, is that what this is about? I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you, Dave! Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Dave's lips pinched into a small smile. "Nah, it's cool, you can make it up to me now." He swooned and John caught him (but not without laughing and calling him a dork).

Being in his arms, Dave felt the water from his skin soak into his shirt.

"Dude, you're wet, go change your clothes and dry off or something," Dave got to his feet again, allowing John to drop his arms to his sides, "We don't want you getting sick and filling the apartment with your Egbert germs. You might infect me and then next thing you'll know I'll have a ridiculous case of the sniffles, my vision will crap out over night and I'll need glass. My teeth'll get all buck and they won't look half as adorable on me as they do on you. We'll know the transformation is complete when I start unironically enjoying Nic Cage movies like you do. Then what, John? Is that what you want?"

John felt a pang of something he couldn't really describe when Dave called him cute, but Dave had just kept rambling and didn't give him enough time to get flustered. "I don't know, it might not be that bad."  
His reaction wasn't a 'no homo, dave!' or some other thing he might expect from the kissable and tempting lips of John Egbert, but that was actually good.

"Oh no you don't! You get your ass in that bedroom and change young man." John laughed at him as Dave started ushering him toward the bedroom. "Okay okay, _Dad_ , I can make it to the bedroom by myself you know! And I'll change, which I can do by myself _as well_ , thank you. Or do you think I need your help with that, too?"

Dave floundered a bit, dropping his hands from their place on John's back. "Yea- No, no you can do that by yourself."

John laughed again, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

If Dave actually did have to help him get dressed, he'd probably stare and blush like an anime girl (not to mention freak poor John out) and he didn't need that right now.

He also didn't need a boner, which was always a possibility. If John is as sexy (well, maybe not sexy-sexy, but good looking. sexy was the term term for Dave, John just wasn't quite there yet) as he was with clothes on, Dave doesn't even want to imagine what's hidden underneath them.

Haha.

Dave sat down on the couch again.

Living with John Egbert was hard when you were falling faster and faster face over feet for him.


End file.
